Everything Out There
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: This is a story of Bella and Edward telling Charlie and Renee EVERYTHING! If you have seen this idea before, I'm sorry i didn't steal it from anyone on purpose! Review and tell me what you think! Amber
1. 1: The beginning of everything

**_A/N: Ok, I will be working on my other stories. But, I don't know what to write! If any of you have ideas on how to continue those_ please_ message me! This is just an Idea that popped into my head! It was on the poll that was on my page and ended up winning! So here you go!  
Amber_**

_Last words of Eclipse:_

"_It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

"_It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip." _

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay - conceivably for the rest of eternity._

Edward and I arrived at Charlie's house. Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in it's normal spot. That was weird considering he usually has Sunday's off. I walked into the house and there was note on the table.

_Dear Bella, _

_I got called into the station today. There have been more wolf like sightings. I will be home as soon as I can. Don't worry about supper I will pick up a pizza or something on my way home for us._

_Love, _

_Charlie_

I turned to Edward, who was reading the note over my shoulder. I twisted around in his arms. "Well, at least we don't have to tell him yet." A put on a smile of relief. I was really dreading telling Charlie. Edward bent down and kissed me on the lips. I wish we could do that all day. He pulled away.

"Bella, Love."

"Yes Edward?"

"How about we tell Charlie, Renee, and Phil together?"

"Then we would have to wait for Renee and Phil to fly in."

"That's ok, we have put it off this long. Plus the longer we wait the more they will understand it."

"Yes, they will. Edward can we tell my mom and dad about the werewolves and vampires part too?"

"Bella, you know we can't do that. I stretched the rules telling you."

"But, I hate having to lie to them. And they are going to start wondering, and it will just make everything so much easier." I don't know how but Edward and I were now sitting on the couch in the living room. I was on his lap.

"Your right, it would make everything easier on you. But, maybe we should talk to Carlisle and Sam about this first. How about we all meet in the meadow and if we decide to tell them you and I can come get Charlie and Renee and bring them to the Meadow."

"Ok, I'll call Jacob, and tell him to tell Billy, Sam, Quil S.R., Quil, Collin, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Brady, Paul, Seth, Leah, Emily, Kim, and Sue. Then you call Carlisle and have him bring Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme.

**_Also, I didn't send this to My Beta, considering it is Spring Break, I thought she might be gone so it wasn't betaed!  
Amber_**


	2. AN: Priorities

Ok, so i'm only going to work on one story at a time, Apparently Edward and Bella Cullen is favorited so that one will be worked on and finished first. Then I will do Everything Out There because that is 2nd favorited. Til Death Do Us Part With Jacob will be taken care of next followed by Til Death Do Us Part With Edward if I can think of how to finish that!! I am sorry it has taken me so long to update any of my stories!! I'm also sorry i will only be doing one story at a time!! Thank you for understanding!!  
Amber


	3. 2: Calling Everyone

_**A/N: I am so so so sorry!! I totally forgot about this story!! Thank you **__**Kayla2111**__** (you have reviewed all of my stories!! Thank you so much!! You are truly amazing!!) And **__**maximumchrisyt**__**!! Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long!! And thank you too **__**xXxNyte-chanxXx**__**!! I updated!! Lol!! I would also like to thank my beta **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__**!! We can't forget **__**Emmettismyman**__**; love the name by the way!! **__**Bookworm2272**__**!! **__**Lizbre**__**!! **__**Imaginedreams22**__**!! **__**FallingInsideTheBlack**__**!! **__**Sweetnspicy15**__**!! **__**CherryBlossoms016**__**!! **__**Shinobi Shinigami**__**!! And **__**Indigenousbleu**__**!! Thank you!! You are all amazing reviewers!!  
Amber**_

Edward got on his cell phone and I heard him start to talk to Carlisle. I rushed to the kitchen and dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jacob I was wondering if you could possibly get everyone in the pack together and meet the Cullen's, Edward and I in the meadow?"

"Um… Why?"

"Just meet us there ok?"

"Sure sure. When would you like us there?"

"Does an hour work for you?"

"Yeah, that should give me enough time to get everyone. Does Emily need to be there to?"

"Yeah get everyone: Billy, Sam, Quil S.R., Quil, Collin, Jared, Embry, Brady, Paul, Seth, Leah, Emily, Kim, and Sue."

"This is an important meeting isn't it?"

"Yes it is! Now hurry Jacob!"

"Bye Bella, I love you!"

"Bye Jacob." I said sternly. I have a feeling that Edward heard Jacob because he was glaring at the phone. I hung up the phone and walked over to Edward.

"Edward, he is being insane, don't worry about it." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his lips softly then more passionately. He didn't push away so I tried to gain access into his mouth then he pulled away.

"Bella, love. You know we can't do that."

"Edward, why are you so afraid of hurting me? I don't think you are capable of it."

"Bella, please wait, wait until you are unbreakable!" I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed his nose. I slowly moved down his cheek to his collarbone and then slowly made my way back up to his lips. He moaned a couple of times. "Not now Bella." he managed to murmur in-between kisses. "We have to be to the meadow in an hour." I slowly made my way down to the open area on his chest and stopped abruptly.

"I guess you're right." I turned on my heel and walked away form him. I made it seem like I was mad at him in all reality it was because I needed to catch my breath that's about as close as I ever got to seducing him. He came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, as he rested his head on my shoulder. While whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry love. I just don't want to hurt you. I love you too much." I leaned back against him and slowly breathed in his scent.

"We should probably get going anyway. We don't want to be suspicious." With that he picked me up bridal style (he has been doing that a lot lately) and brought me to his car. He set me down in the passenger seat and he was in the driver's seat not a second later. We were headed to the meadow. For the meeting. That decides EVERYTHING!!  
_**A/N: That's it!! Thanks for reading!! Review!! The more reviews I get and Ideas the more I will be influenced to update!! I will update which ever story I get more reviews on!! This or **__**Is it Possible**__**!! Review like mad!!**_

_**Amber**_


	4. 3: Renee

_**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews from **__**Indigenousbleu**__**, **__**BellaBaby2813**__**, **__**xXxNyte-chanxXx**__**, **__**kookaburra**__**, **__**Kayla2111**__**, And **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__**!! Not only for reviewing but for being my beta too!! Thank you!! Even though all those people reviewed…this story and **__**Is it Possible**__**…TIED!! So you are getting it later then you would have if I would have gotten ONE more review for this story!! Have this be a lesson. I am doing it again for this chapter so REVIEW!! Oh, and because I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted…the meeting is going to be a flashback later in the story!! The more reviews I get the sooner you read it!! Now there are 5 stories I am fighting with my self to update!!  
Amber**_

We had the meeting. I could tell my parents, on one condition. I could only tell them certain things and both the Cullens and the wolves had to be present. I was just about to call my mom and see when at the soonest she could come down. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. I was sitting on Edward's lap and he had his arms around my waist. The phone rang and Phil answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phil, Is mom home?"

"Yea, one minute while I go get her." I heard Phil walk away from the phone. Edward took that opportunity to trail kisses across my neck.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey mom! I have missed you and was wondering if you would be able to visit anytime soon?"  
"I don't know if we can afford it Bella."

"No, mom that's fine. The Cullens said they would love to buy you guy's tickets because apparently they have a surprise for you." It wasn't a total like the wolves, they and I have a surprise for her and I'm not sure you can call it a surprise, but hey it works!

"I can't let the Cullens do that! That wouldn't be fair!!"

"Mom they would love to. Trust me. They are rolling in cash!" literally, I saw Emmett rolling in cash yesterday when he didn't think anyone was watching. Esme started yelling at him to clean it up and telling him that was not how to use money. It was kind of funny if I do say so myself!

"Fine, when do you want us up there?"

"Um…Whenever you have time would be great!"

"Well, I think we could make it up next week…let me ask Phil." I heard her walk away from the phone. I put my side on mute so I could talk to Edward.

"Are you listening to all of this? You need to tell Esme the times."

"Yea, I heard you." He said in-between kisses. I heard my mom call my name so I took it off of mute.

"Oh, yea mom. When is the best time for you two to get down here?"

"This weekend. Is that ok with you guys?"  
"Of course! I'll have Esme make the plans then I'll fax over the itinerary. Can't wait to see you mom!"

"I love you Bella. See you soon."

"I love you too mom." I hung up. I can't believe I was going to open my life up to my mom COMPLETELY this weekend.

_**A/N: If you want to read the next chapter you know what you need to do!! Review!!  
Amber**_


	5. 4: Hunting

**_A/N: Ok!! Congrats!! This story got 7 reviews!! You guys are amazing!! So here is the next chapter for this story!! A Teachers Sin will be updated next!! Followed by Is it Possible, You and Me in Idaho and Concrete Angel at the same time!! Thank you xolluvia, _****_kyokoaurora_****_, indigenousbleu, xXxNyte-chanxXx, ash, kayla2111, and Shinobi Shinigami for reviewing!! I would also like to thank XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX for betaing this chapter!! Read and review to keep your updating placement!!  
Amber_**

_I hung up. I can't believe I was going to open my life up to my mom COMPLETELY this weekend._

Time seemed to move very slowly. I loved it when I was around Edward but then his family decided they had to go hunting before Renee and Phil got here so I was left with Emmett. Emmett had hunted already yesterday because he was bored out of his mind. So Emmett and I were stuck at his house. Bored out of our minds together.

"Emmett, I'm bored let's do something!"

"Ok, Bella. Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure, a scary one. If I jump though you can't tease me!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He came over and picked me up running up the stairs to his room to pick out a DVD. He finally set me down and we chose a DVD. We picked out Disturbia. Emmett then took me back downstairs and I made popcorn. Emmett looked at me with such disgust on his face. It was hilarious.

"Hey Bella can I try that?"

"Emmett, you do realize that this is human food right? No animals harmed in the making?"

"Yea, I know. I've always been curious and everyone just laughs at me when I try to eat the other food in the house."

"OK, sure Emmett. Go ahead but you can't say I didn't warn you!" Emmett grabbed a piece of popcorn and eyed it carefully. It looked like he was afraid it was going to eat him. Just imagine this big bear looking guy afraid of this little piece of popcorn. It was hilarious! I was rolling on the floor laughing when he finally stuck it in his mouth. His facial features switched from scared out of his mind to pure disgust. I got up when he spit it out. I was still laughing but not as much.

"Bella that was GROSS! How could you eat that?"

"I told you so. And it is good to people who don't have a diet of drinking animal blood." I stuck my tongue out at him then ate a handful of popcorn. We walked over to the couch and took a seat. Emmett started the movie up. After we watched the previews, Emmett had a freak attack because he couldn't find the control and apparently didn't know how to go up to the T.V. and click the play button. I put my popcorn down and clicked the play button on the T.V. When I turned around Emmett had a handful of popcorn in his hand and looked at it like it was trying to kill him, then he threw it at me. I called popcorn war at that and all my popcorn ended up on the floor. We went back into the kitchen and made me another bowl of popcorn. While it was popping I gave Emmett a stern talking to about throwing popcorn in the house and told him he better have it cleaned up by the time Esme got home unless he wanted to be in big trouble. I poured the new popcorn into the bowl and we finally sat down and restarted the movie so we could watch it. It was good until the part where the guy has the knife towards the end and jumps out I was so scared and ended up jumping into Emmett's lap. He decided it was a good time to turn off the movie.

"Bella, do you want to go to bed?"  
"Huh? Are you serious? How could I go to bed when that guy with the knife will try to kill me in my nightmares?"

"Bella, it was just a movie! Don't worry about it. Do you want me to stay in the room with you until you fall asleep?"  
"NO, I want you to stay in there until Edward gets back! I am not going to stay in there all night! For as much as you know he could come into the house after I fall asleep and you would NEVER know. Then what would you tell everyone? Especially Edward? HUH?"  
"Calm down Bella. I will stay there until Edward gets home in the morning then ok?"  
"Ok, let me go have my human moment but you have to stay guard at the bathroom door the whole time ok? And if you hear screaming I don't care come in and kill the guy ok?"  
"Ok Bella. I will now go get ready for bed." I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bathroom.  
"You stay here. I am going to go shower." I went into the bathroom and started the shower. When I finished with my shower I brushed my teeth, got dressed and brushed through my hair. I opened the door to find Emmett drawing on his hands with a pen. I didn't even want to know. I guess vampires get bored easily. I climbed into bed and called Emmett over.

"Where do you want me?"  
"I want you to lie next to me. I get lonely without cold arms around me." He climbed under the covers and put his arms around me. They fit, but it was awkward and they weren't as perfect as Edward's arms. I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning I was showered being showered with kisses. I opened my eyes and there was my handsome prince, in shining armor. I loved him.

"Morning handsome." I said groggily.

"Morning beautiful. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Wonderful until I had a nightmare that you would never come back."  
"Oh Bella. I would NEVER make that mistake again. EVER."

"I know." He kissed me for a long time. I was the one who had to push away because it I could barely breathe.

"Breathe Bella darling."  
"I'm trying to. It's not my fault you take my breath away…literally." Edward just chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's nice. Laugh when your fiancée can't breathe and her parents are coming tomorrow. That's very nice of you Edward." I got up and walked to the closet to get my clothes that I now kept there. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he nuzzled my neck. I tried my hardest not to cave. He knew what to do. Then he kissed my neck slowly. Moving up and down my collar bone. He is SO evil. He knows I can't pretend let alone stick to it. I turned around and met his lips with mine. We kissed until Emmett came bouncing into the room. Edward still held me and I turned around, my face really red.

"Hey Bella. Esme wants to know if you are hungry. If you are you should get dressed, stop sucking faces with Edward and come downstairs."

"Emmett I know better. Esme wouldn't say to stop sucking faces. You added it didn't you?" He smiled like a little kid who just saw all the candy in the candy store.

"Maaaaybe…" That's Emmett for you!

"Ok, Emmett. I'm going to get dressed quick. Take Edward with you and tell Esme I will be right down. Please."

"Oh, come on do I have to go?" Edward held on to me even tighter.

"Edward…downstairs NOW." I said with a smile on my face. Edward unwillingly walked down the stairs. Emmett followed his brother I could hear him screaming something about me being bossy. Edward screaming back that I wasn't. God, I love him. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. Of course I tripped and my prince caught me. I got up, blushing. He then proceeded to pick me up and carry me bridal style to my chair. Kiss me, again and set me down in front of his entire family. I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Being in love with Edward is nothing to be ashamed about Bella." That was Alice.

Jasper being the stupid empathy he is said "Unless it's bothering your soon to be brother-in-law!" Everyone just laughed.

I couldn't wait for Renee to meet my family.

_**A/N: Ok, so I DOUBLED the total words in this ENTIRE story, EXACTLY just using this chapter (no A/N: counted)!! You should all be ecstatic!! Which means you will review!! Right? PLEASE!! Tell me if you like this length chapter or stick to what I had!! Oh, and I have a new poll up!! Go vote!!  
Amber**_


	6. Read, you know you want to!

_**A/N: Ok so YES I did start ANOTHER story, but I do have a good reason. I just need to come up with it first…Please go read it!! It's called **__**Gotta love the Bear**__**!! It is an Emmett/Bella story!! Also I would love it if those of you that haven't read AND review all of my other stories!! **_

_**Is It Possible**_

_**Everything Out There**_

_**You and Me in Idaho**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**AND**_

_**A Teacher's Sin**_

_**Thanks bunches!! OH, and go vote on my poll or you won't be seeing any new chapters for a while!!  
Amber**_


	7. AN:

_**SORRY!! **__**You and Me in Idaho**__**, **__**Is it Possible**__**, and **__**Concrete Angel**__** have all been put on temp. haitus!! The reason for**_

_**this is becasue I am a terrible person and have 6 stories going at one time!! **__**Gotta Love the Bear**__** has to be finished by **_

_**July 30th so I will start updating EVERYTHING then!! Otherwise the only stories that will be worked on is **__**Gotta love the **_

_**Bear**__**, **__**Everything Out There**__**, and **__**A Teachers Sin**__**. When I do finish **__**Gotta love the Bear**__**, if enough people want me to, I **_

_**will finish **__**The Beginning...**__** Thank you for your understanding!! Oh, and if I decide to start another story you all haver **_

_**permission to stop reading ALL of my stories!!**_

_**Amber**_


	8. 5: Renee and Phil

_**A/N: Ok I have a website that I am using kind of as my profile for fanfic considering it won't let me update it!! The website is **_/amberandjasper

_**Please visit it and sign the guestbook!! Thanks for all the Reviews!! And Thank you to **__**Kayla2111**__** for betaing this chapter!!  
Amber**_

_I couldn't wait for Renee to meet my family._

It was the day that Renee was to arrive. I couldn't wait. I was going CRAZY! Her plane wasn't set to arrive until 3:32 pm. I was running around Charlie's house with Alice barking orders at everyone. We added a room at the Cullens for Renee and Phil to stay in. Of course Alice took care of all of that. Alice took up painting Charlie's entire house and then buying new furniture and everything. She claimed we were going to be sisters and she wanted her, whatever Charlie is to her, to live comfy. We finished both houses around 2. We decided to ride over to the airport. Edward and I took the Volvo while everyone else stayed at home.

_**RPOV (Renee's)**_

I just got finished packing and now Phil and I are on our way to the airport. I don't know why the Cullens would pay for us to fly to Forks so spontaneously. I wonder what they are up to. When we arrived at the airport Phil grabbed all of our luggage and we were off to the gate. I grabbed the luggage out of Phil's hand so that I could hold his hand. We walked all the way to the other side of the airport and waited until they called for us to board the plane. We sat in complete silence keeping to ourselves.

"Forks, Washington now boarding…at gate 5." That was us. I took Phil's hand and the luggage and we were off. When we got on the plane I couldn't stand the silence any longer. I turned in my aisle seat towards Phil.

"Phil, what do you think they want to talk to us about?" I couldn't help, but wonder what they were hiding from me.

"Renee darling don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. She probably just misses you." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Yeah, you're right. It's probably she just wants me to meet all of the Cullens…" I don't think that was it, but hey it's a possibility. I fell asleep on the way to Salt Lake City, Utah where we would transfer planes and take off for Seattle, Washington. The plane was set to arrive 3:32 pm.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading!! Please review on your way out!! And check out my website!!  
Amber**_


	9. in need of beta!

_**Okay, Is there anyone out there that would like to be my summer beta for all or one of my stories?? Review or PM me to set it up!! Thanks bunches!!  
Amber**_


	10. 6: The Arrival

**A/N: Hey! I know all of you don't like it when I tell you to go read stories but they aren't Twilight, they are Harry Potter!! It's my friend, dobbytastic, and she has 2 reviews on each of her stories…Will you all please go and read and review?? Sorry it took em so long to update!! Oh, and I would like to thank my 3 beta's for betaing this chapter!! Thank you kayla2111, lizbre, and xXxNyte-chanxXx!! Thanks!!**

**Amber**

The plane had just landed and Phil and I were getting off of the plane. I looked around the airport for Bella and Edward. That's when I saw them. They were sitting on one of the nearby benches. He had his arm around her and they looked like they were much closer than the last time I saw the two of them. Phil and I went to go get out luggage and then we went to Bella and Edward. They were in their own world, so I cleared my throat. Bella practically jumped out of Edward's arms.

"Oh, Hi mom. Hi Phil." Bella said as she tried to wiggle out of Edward's arms. He just held her and she glared at him.

"Hello Renee, Phil." Then he stood up, grabbed her hand and my luggage. "The car is this way." the tow of them started walking towards the car as Phil and I followed them.

"They are so cute together." I whispered to Phil and he nodded then grabbed my hand. When we got to the Cullen's house Edward opened Bella's door for her and then the two of them got all the luggage to bring into the house so we didn't have to carry anything. Edward carried everything up to our room as Bella gave us a tour. Jasper and Alice shared a room as did Emmett and Rosalie. Bella didn't show us the inside of the rooms though. I wonder why...She showed us Edward's room and then finally our room. We had agreed to stay at the Cullens after Esme wouldn't quit insisting. We got settled while Bella and Edward went to go make dinner for Phil and I. The two of them had already eaten.

BPOV

"I am so nervous Edward! How do you think they will take it? Plus Charlie is going to have a..." He kissed me to quit my rambling. I didn't mind I started kissing him back after the shock wore away. Then he backed away.

"Bella, your mom and Phil are upstairs. And you are supposed to be making them something to eat." He kissed me lightly on the lips then let me get back to cooking which I reluctantly did. I was making spaghetti. Edward slid his arms around my waist. "Did you know that you are very sexy when you are cooking?" I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"How am I ever going to get anything done with you teasing me like this?" I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him. Then I heard the water boiling over and quickly turned back to the spaghetti. I turned the heat down and started stirring. The microwaved beeped signaling that the sauce was heated up. "Edward could you get that out for me?"

"Sure, love." I heard him open the microwave and take the bowl out. I drained the spaghetti and put some on both plates. Then I put on some sauce. Edward set the table and I called mom and Phil down. They ate while Edward called Alice and I called Jake to make sure that everything was going great and on time. It was. After they were done eating we were to go meet at the meadow where we would tell my parents the truth...about EVERYTHING.

**A/N: Thanks!! I plan on EVERYTHING being OUT THERE in the next chapter!! Story will have maybe four chapters left? Then I have a new idea for a story!! Hang in there!! Review!!**

**Amber**


	11. 7: So They are vampires

_**A/N:I hope you like this chapter!! Thanks to my beta's and reviewers!! I want to have this done by the time Breaking Dawn comes out!! It's not my favorite chapter but read on!!**_

_**Amber**_

_After they were done eating we were to meet at the meadow where we would tell my parents the truth...about EVERYTHING._

We just arrived at the meadow. The Quileutes were on one side and the Cullens were on the other side. There was a spot in the middle for Charlie, Phil and Renee. Charlie was already seated. When Phil and Renee walked over to him he stood up and shook hands with Phil, then he embraced Renee. They all then took their seats. Edward and I walked to the front of everyone. I could feel the blood rush to my face as I felt everyone's eyes on me. Edward put his arm around me and started.

"Renee and Phil, nice to see you again. Charlie nice to see you too. You are all probably wondering why you are here..." That was my cue.

"Okay, so the reason your here is..." I felt Jasper throw a wave of calmness to us. I quickly threw him a smile and turned back to my parents. "Edward asked me to marry him...and I said yes!" Charlie turned a weird pale as did Phil but Renee just stood up and ran to me. She gave me a hug and congratulated me. I was stiff and I think she sensed it. She pulled away from me and looked at me quizzically.

"Bella is there something else?" I took a deep breath and then answered her question.

"Mom could you go sit down for another minute?" She went and sat down awkwardly. "Okay so there is another thing...The Cullen's aren't what you would call normal. They're more...mystical?" I looked at Edward and he nodded. It was his turn.

"My family and I are vampires..." I saw Charlie pale even more and got worried. "Oh no, we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood." I nudged him to stop so I could continue.

"Okay so another thing about that is...when I marry him...I want him to turn me into a vampire too..." I looked at Renee, Phil and Charlie...they all had their jaws down gawking at me. "Jake and Sam have something to say too..." Edward and I walked over to the Cullens and took our seats, as Jake and Sam walked up to the front.  
They cleared their throats then continued. "We are werewolves...I'm going to put it simply, remember when there were big wolves in the forest at La Push? Yeah that was us. We were trying to scare away one of the bad vampires named Victoria... Her mate is the reason that Bella ended up in the hospital that time when we said she fell down the stairs..." Jake and Sam then took their seats and I, alone, went to stand in front of my parents and Phil.

"Mom, Dad, Phil...I'm going to be turned into a vampire after Edward and I get married..." I looked over at Edward than to Jake. "Excuse me for a minute, Edward, Carlisle, Jake and Sam can I talk to you?" We walked further in to the woods.

When I stopped Edward put his arms around me and asked "What is it love?"

I turned around in his arms, "I can't do this...I can't look at them and not feel like I'm giving something up...I know that I can visit them but I don't know If I could stand seeing them age when I can't...I love you Edward I really do. I don't know what to do. I can't just stand by and watch them...age." I took a deep breath and cried into his shoulder. "Somehow I think it would be easier if they didn't' know. If we could go back in time..."

_**A/N: That's the chapter tell me what you think!! 10 reviews would be outright AMAZING!! The next chapter will be the last I think!! If I get 15 reviews on this chapter and the next there will be 2 more chapters instead of just one!!  
Amber**_


	12. 8: It was a dream?

_A/N: Okay so I don't think I've ever written Edward's point of view in this story...so here it is!! Tell me what you think!!This is the last chapter unless I get 6 reviews for this chapter!!**Thanks to my beta's ****xXxNyte-ChanxXx****, ****Kayla2111****, and ****Lizbre****!!** _

_**  
Amber**_

_**EPOV**_

Bella had been sleeping soundly and then all of a sudden she was freaking out. I was about to wake her when she woke up in a hot sweat screaming. She looked around and realized that she was in my room. I looked at her worried.

"Bella, love, calm down...what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" I said in a panicked voice. She took a deep breath, as I felt a calming wave come over us.  
"Thanks Jasper" She whispered then she kissed me. I was shocked. She just woke up screaming and now she's kissing me? I started kissing her back. Maybe it was her way of feeling better. Then I felt a heavy wave of lust come at us. Apparently Bella couldn't restrain herself because she threw me back on the bed. Her laying on top of me. I liked her bottom lip asking for entrance, even though I know I shouldn't have. She willingly gave it to me and our tongues danced. It was amazing. I've never kissed anyone so gently but roughly at the same time. It was extraordinary. We kissed like that for awhile until she broke away needing air. We were both breathing heavily when I realized what I just did. I could have killed her! I jumped to the other side of the room and pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. I took deep breaths.

"Edward...what's wrong?" Bella asked the tables turned. I took a deep breath...

"I...I shouldn't have done that Bella. I shouldn't have put you in danger like that...I'm so sorry..." If I could be crying I know I would be. Bella comes over to me and puts her arms around my waist.

"Edward...don't worry about it...I'm fine. Look at me...please." I twisted in her arms and looked at her. "I wasn't in in any danger. You didn't hurt me. Don't worry about it...okay?" She then proceeded to stand up on her tippy toes kiss my cold lips with her warm ones and lay her head against my chest. I put my arms around her and just held her for awhile.

"Bella, love, can I ask you something?" She nodded in response, her head still laying on my chest. "What was your nightmare about?" I looked down at her and she looked like she didn't want to say anything. "Bella...look at me...what was it about?" She looked up at me then went to lay down on the bed. I followed her and pulled her head onto my lap once we got there. I was running my fingers threw her hair as she told me.

"It was about us telling my mom, dad, and Phil about us, you, Jacob..." She just laid there.

"And..." I probed.

"And, I decided, you have your rules for a reason and they are pretty good rules...let's just stick with that okay?" I smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Of course love."

_**A/N: You decide if this is the last chapter or not!! If I get 10 measly reviews on the last 2 chapters total I will post ONE more chapter if not then this is it!! Before tomorrow!!  
Amber**_


	13. 9: The Happy Ending

_**A/N:Okay so here is your last chapter!! **_

__Today was the day of our wedding. I had told my mom, dad and Phil that we were getting married...that was all I told them. I was really going to miss them but it had to be done. I couldn't tell them the truth about Edward, or Jacob, or any of that. So it was ten minutes until I had to walk down that Isle. I looked like the happiest person on the face the earth, and I felt like it too.

My mom and Phil were sitting across from Esme and Carlisle. Everyone looked so incredibly happy. Alice, Angela and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Jasper and Emmett were Edwards best men. Charlie was walking me down the isle. Everyone from school was there. The only people that didn't show up were Jessica and Lauren which I was happy for.

Everyone started walking down the isle and it was my turn...

"Bella, I love you are you sure you want to do this?" My worried father asked me.

"100 sure. I love him dad. I want to be his...for eternity..." I kissed him on the cheek and we started walking down the isle. As soon as I saw Edward I wanted to run up to him and jump into his arms. However I restricted myself. I walked up there and it was the most magical day. I don't even remember the ceremony. All I remember is looking into Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes the entire time. I really did love him. The next thing I knew we were in the deepest kiss. Then Edward pulled away and carried me to the limo in which Emmett was driving us to the reception.

We stayed at the reception for a while then I said all my goodbyes. Everyone kept telling me it's not goodbye it's see you later, but I knew better. The last people I said bye too was my parents. I started tearing up and they were wondering why, I couldn't tell them because I'd never see them again. So I just said because I was so happy that I was finally married to my Greek God. They laughed at me and we said our goodbyes.

When I made my way over to Edward to tell him I was ready he kissed away my tears and we were off...To stage the car accident we would both 'die' in. From there he would run me to his house. And he would change me...I couldn't wait.

_**A/N: Okay was that a better ending?? NO there will not be a sequel so don't ask...Review!!  
Amber**_


	14. Thank You's

_**Okay so how did you like that story?? Apparently very well!! **_

_**I want to thank XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX for betaing ½ the story. **_

_**Then to Kayla211, xXxNyte-ChanxXx and Lizbre for betaing the rest of the story!!**_

_**Now I want to thank ALL my Amazing Reviewers!!**_

_**purple is my color**_

_**kyokoaurora**_

_**xXxNyte-ChanxXx**_

_**kayla2111**_

_**Isabella-123-**_

_**imaginedreams22**_

_**Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever**_

_**warriorprincess101**_

_**its.just.jamie**_

_**xolluvia**_

_**Shinobi Shinigami**_

_**BellaBaby2813**_

_**maximumchrisyt**_

_**Emmettismyman**_

_**lizbre**_

_**FallingInsideTheBlack**_

_**sweetnspicy15**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**Kella-Cullen**_

_**Vinennabubbles12**_

_**JealousofBella12**_

_**craziexmaddy**_

_**inidgenousbleu**_

_**XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX**_

_**lizbre**_

_**oXXob00kw0rmXXo**_

_**renalrocks**_

_**twilightchic17**_

_**this.hostage.stuff.is.fun.**_

_**XxXMrS-EdWaRd-CuLlEnXxX**_

_**AND last but not least...**_

_**eaglelily2395**_

_**I want to thank the anonymous reviewers also...**_

_**person**_

_**ash**_

_**haley**_

_**AND last but not least...**_

_**bookworm2272**_

_**This story ended with a total of **_

_**6592 words**_

_**13 chapters**_

_**4748 hits**_

_**90 reviews**_

_**35 Alerts**_

_**and**_

_**23 Favorites**_

_**Thank you to all my devoted readers even if you didn't review!!  
Tell me if I did spell anyones name wrong...lol**_

_**Amber**_


	15. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
